Glowing Fate
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase is tired of spending every day stuck on that island so he sneeks out. When he's out hes recognised and a fangirl askes him to go to a parts. Chase is reluctant but had never been to a part before (other than Leo's birthday) so he agrees. Whiles he's there he meets a familiar face and old feeling come out.


So I have no idea where this idea came from. I was just eating lunch when wham! I got it. So here i am writing it. I hope you like it. I think it's a good one. Better than most of my lab rats one shots, Well i dont nkow cuz I'm very critical with myself and dont like much of what i write. The problem i had with this one was I had such a vived picture in my mind but I dont think it got on paper (or screen) right. I just hope you like it.

* * *

Chase was a man of science. He saw the world as it was. Everything could be explained with a scientific answer. So obviously he didn't believe in fate. Fate was a ridiculous notion. The idea that something was predetermined to happen was impossible. At least that's what he thought. Chase had no idea he's be questioning fate by the end of that night.

* * *

Chase was feeling awkward. It had all started that morning. He was done with being stuck on that island. He had no human contact outside of the other bionic teens. He wanted to be out in the world like before. He wanted to walk the streets in the fresh air not slink trough the metal hallways back at his new home. He wanted to see people who were talking about things other than training. The other bionic teens didn't know anything else. Mr. Davenport had them training too often. They had no idea about the outside world. Even the kids they snuck off the island had only gotten a taste of what was out here.

Chase breathed in the fresh non-salty air as he strutted down the street. He had escaped the island and caught a Taxi to a nearby town. It wasn't a big town but had a downtown area. That was where he met the girl. She was pretty, tall, tan skin, silky black hair that reached down to the center of her back and a bright white smile.

"Hi" She had said, skidding up to him on the sidewalk.

"Hi" Chase said awkwardly. He hadn't interacted with a normal person in a while, especially a pretty girl.

"You're Chace Davenport aren't you" She whispered with enthusiasm. None of the passerbys heard or paid them any attention. Chace's cheeks turned a light pink making the girls smile widen, if that was possible.

"Yea" Chase said, running his hand through his gelled hair. By then the girl was nearly jumping up and down.

"You have to come to this party" She nearly shrieked, before catching herself and lowering her voice again. "It's super-secret but you should come" She squealed softly, thrusting a paper into his hand. Chase looked down. There was an address and a time, 8:00. "Tell me you'll come" She said with wide eyes. Chase didn't know what to say. He really shouldn't stay out that late but he'd never been to a party before, except for the birthday party they threw Leo.

"Yea ok." He said, hesitantly.

"Yay." She smiled. "I have to go. I can't wait to see you there." She rushed off basically skipping away.

* * *

That's how Chase found himself standing outside an abandoned warehouse, music pounding through the walls. He felt out of place but opened the door anyway. The look of the party shocked him. Not only was the placed packed, teens dancing and fist bumbling in a large mob but it also turned out to be a backlight party. Everyone had that neon paint on that glowed in the black lights that hung from the ceiling.

The moment he stepped in someone grabbed his arm. He yelped and jumped to face the boy trying to drag him. Half his face were covered in neon blue lightning bolts. They shot down his neck and made their way down one of his arms.

"Come on" He said. "You have to be painted. Chase allowed himself to be led to a table filled with containers filled with glowing paint. "Dude what do you want? One of the painters asked.

"Umm" chase replied scrunching his eyebrows. The pounding music made him feel funny. IT didn't hurt like the school bell had the first time he went to high school. It was making him feel energized. His heartbeat increased to match the beat and his pupils dilated. The painter looked annoyed with his lack of answer.

"Go techno" a familiar voice said from behind him. Chase jumped when a pair of hands touched his shoulders. The music was preventing him from hearing anything else. Maybe that was it! He wasn't bombarded with sounds and smells. He was only hearing the beat not all the heartbeats and whispers.

"Take off your shirt" the painter said. Chase didn't move. He didn't want to take off his shirt. He didn't like his body.

"Oh come on" the girl from before said from behind him. I'm sure you're as hot as you look on TV." A shiver ran down Chase's spine. Reluctantly he pulled his T-shirt over his head. A few girls turned to stare at him. The darkness hid his blush. "See" The girl whispered. "Hot." Chace's blush was almost as bright as the pain, not really but it felt that way.

The painter had neon blue paint. He started with Chace's face, painting the stereotypical tech lines like the ones you see on computer chips. He painted the right half of Chace's face before continuing down his neck. By the end Chace had the computer chip lines down his right side of his body and arm. There were red dots added around the lines to give it some extra color.

"Let's dance bionic boy" The girl spoke in his ear. The red and orange striped girl dragged him through the horde of people. Chase didn't know how long they danced and jumped around, fist in the air but it could have been hours. People continued to push around them and soon Chase couldn't see the girl anymore, the girl that he didn't even know her name. But Chace didn't pay it any mind. He hadn't felt this good, this free in a long time.

The music pounded through his bones, and he shouted along with the song like the other people around him. Another girl, this one with pink streaks all across her body, which you could see a lot of, she was literally wearing a shirt that should be considered a bra and tiny tight shorts. She crowded in on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and danced. Chase was breathing heavy. He'd never kissed anyone before and the way she was leaning in he could tell where it was going.

Pink streaks pushed her lips against chase. It wasn't as good as people made it out to be. It really just felt like lips against lips. There was no spark. Sadly the lips were gone. "Hey!" He heard the girl say as she was pushed out of the way by a dark skinned girl with neon orange hair and vines painted around her neck like a collar.

"Hey cutie" She breathed, against his lips. "Let's dance." Chace could only nod. Once again lips were against his. It didn't last long but Chase was out of breath after separating. His heart was in overdrive and his body felt hot, even compared to how he'd felt moments ago, sweating after dancing in a packed crowd. "Yes" She growled at him. Chase felt himself being dragged through the crowd. The girl was leading him toward the corner of the room, a more empty area. Chase gulped. Things were moving a little fast for him. The girl didn't seem to notice the nervousness but someone else did. Chase yelped as a hand grabbed his and ripped him from orange hair's grasp. It took seconds to lose her in the neon crowd.

"Thanks" Chase shouted over the music, turning to see who saved him. He only hoped it wasn't another girl about to attack him. For the first time he started to notice the hungry glances from the girls around him.

"Any time" the boy said. Chase looked at the brunet. He seemed familiar but chase couldn't place it. The boy was techno painted too. He had green computer chip lines across his entire body, overlapped by dark blue ones. His hair had green streaks in it as well.

"Who are you" Chase asked, ignoring the crowd bumping into him on all sides.

"Dance with me" The boy said not answering the question. That took Chase off guard. By the tone he could tell what the boy meant. IT wasn't just some dancing like friends. It was like how the girls wanted him. But the tone was different then theirs. They didn't wait for him to agree to dance with them. This boy was giving him the option and waiting patiently for an answer.

"Ok" Chase said softly. He knew the boy couldn't hear him over the crowd but he was wrong. The unnamed stranger smiled, and took his hand. They dance in a way that had to look stupid. They jumped and pounded their fists like the others but held hands the entire time. More than a few people gave shocked looks and even more girls gave jealous and angry looks.

They stayed like that for longer than Chace could know. It was like lighting was running through him from the other hand. He hadn't felt something like this in a long time. He hadn't felt this since the only male crush he'd ever had. And just like that the world seemed to explode. Chase froze and the boy next to him gave him a confused look. But there seemed to be understanding and sadness behind it.

"Marcus" Chase whispered, knowing if it really was him he would hear him.

"Chase" Marcus smiled sadly.

"You're alive!" Chase blurted out.

"Wanna get out of here?" Marcus asked. Chase nodded and Marcus grabbed him again, this time by the wrist. Chase barely felt being pulled. It was like everything around him had come crashing down. Marcus had died! He knew it! He saw it! It had ripped his heart from his chest and burned his insides. He had never told the boy he loved him and it made him wonder if it could have changed things. Chase never went a day without feeling the guilt of Marcus's loss.

Cold air hit them as Marcus led them outside. The back of the building was deserted, only lit by the flashing lights coming from the high up windows. They weren't glowing any more.

"How?" Chase said. His heart fell when Marcus took three steps away.

"I'm an Android" Marcus said sadly. I rebooted. I almost shut down permanently. I had to make a new body hours after I woke. It was basically a metal skeleton. IT took me over two months to make this body" Marcus said gesturing to himself.

"Why are you here?" Chase asked.

"Why aren't you attacking me" Marcus asked, ignoring another question.

"Why would I attack you?" Chase asked, shivering in the cold air. The pounding music's effect was still there. He felt fuzzy and hyper and most likely wasn't thinking to full capacity.

"Because I attacked your family! Because I almost killed you!" Marcus growled, sounding angry. But the anger wasn't like Chase had seen before. This anger was focused at himself. This was Marcus blaming what happened on himself.

"There's something I never got to tell you" Chase said. If he was thinking straight he'd never do what he was about to. Marcus looked sad. He assumed it was some insult, anger for what he did to them.

Chase didn't use his words. He wanted to do this right. He took the three steps toward Marcus, put his hand to the android's cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. IT wasn't like the other kissed he'd gotten that day. This one was soft. It didn't hold the lust as the other ones did. It meant love. The sparks that had once traveled up his arms were sparking at his lips. It felt amazing. For just that moment the world vanished and all he felt was pleasure.

When he pulled away there was silence. IT was long enough to worry Chace. "I'm sorry" Chace said, wide eyes. "I'm sorry." He tried to step back but Marcus grabbed him and pulled him in. Their lips touched once more and it sparked more than ever.

"I love you too" Marcus whispered against Chace's lips. It took me awhile to realize it but I always loved you. I just didn't know what love was."

"Why are you here?" Chace asked again stepping back. This time they stayed close, hands touching.

"I wanted a normal life" Marcus whispered. "I didn't want to fight anymore. It didn't want to be lied to or manipulated. So I left. I went far away from what used to be my home and started over. For the first time ever I made friends and not ones I was meant to use" He said, sounding guilty. "And I'm happy. For the first time in my life I'm happy." Marcus looked up at chase. The moonlight lit him in the darkness and He could only describe Chase as an angel. He looked like an angel who fell from heaven.

"I wish I could too" Chase said with a frown. But I have my family."

"Chace?" Marcus asked softly, placing a hand at his friend's side.

"Hmm" Chase asked.

"I don't want to lose you again."

"Then I'll come back" Chase said with a smile. Marcus froze and both boys nodded sadly at eachother.

"Meet me at the dolphin fountain in town tomorrow at noon" Marcus said in a voice more confident than he truly was.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Chase replied as Marcus ran with his super speed. A single tear fell down his cheek as his siblings rounded the corner.

* * *

I hope you liked my story. Please Review. Tell me what you think. I wont be adding any more this is the end. I feel bad when people keep psosting update soon on one shots I marked as complete.


End file.
